Traveling with cosmetics, cosmetic equipment, or other personal items can be very troublesome. These items are typically carried in conventional luggage in a random and disorganized fashion. The transported items are often damaged. One solution has been to use a relatively small travel case which has an upper lid, a tray, and a main central storage compartment. Upon arrival at a destination away from home, such as a hotel, the contents of the case are often removed, organized, and placed on bathroom counters or dresser tops. However, not all travelers have the luxury of these convenient surfaces. Furthermore, the transported items are often bounced, bashed, and broken during travel. At times, the travel case may open and spill the unrestrained items. The cosmetics can also be damaged by the heat due to warm temperatures. The cost of replacing cosmetics melted or damaged by the heat can be considerable.
Thus, there is a need for a small, convenient, multipurpose travel case which can be carried and easily stored while traveling.
There is a need for a small, convenient, multipurpose travel case suited for securely holding and protecting cosmetics, cosmetic equipment, and other personal items from being bounced, bashed, and broken during transport.
There is a need for a small, convenient, multipurpose travel case suited for protecting cosmetics and other personal items from being damaged by the heat due to warm temperatures.
Moreover, there is a need for a small, convenient, multipurpose travel case suited for securely holding cosmetics, cosmetic equipment, and other personal items such that they are visually presented in an organized manner.